


My Demons

by Zylo



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Insano's scattered thoughts. Songfic set to My Demons by Starset.





	My Demons

_Mayday! Mayday!_  
_The ship is slowly sinking_  
_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
_They're all around me_  
_Circling like vultures_  
_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
_Wash away my colors_

I wasn't always what people see me as. Honestly, I'm still not, I just play into their expectations. It's easier that way, I believe. They think I'm nothing but a mad scientist with more failures than successes under my belt. They're wrong. But they're too busy keeping tabs on my ' _dangerous inventions_ ' to realize that, too busy trying to ruin everything I accomplish. Sometimes, however, they come close; sometimes I feel like it's time to give up on everything I've worked towards over the years.

_Take me high and I'll sing_  
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
_We are one in the same_  
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
_Save me if I become_  
_My demons_

You though... You never let that happen. All those thoughts are driven away just by being in your presence. We may technically be the same person but that doesn't matter to me. When I'm around you, I'm reminded things are never as bad as they seem. Once you said that you'd always be there to save me from the darkest depths. I didn't believe you then, but I'm starting too now.

_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
_I know you're watching_  
_I can feel you out there_

Another day, another invention destroyed, another round of being defeated by the _'Hero'_. Why do I put myself through this?! Every time! It's not about getting the respect from the scientific community that I deserve now...it's about wiping that smirk off his face! That air of superiority he has is utterly infuriating!

  
_"Insano?"_

  
Wayne. This is not a state I want him to see me in. ...It's too late though, I know he's here. The shadow in the door is a dead giveaway. That and in an instant, he's kneeling down in front of me, the concern on his face clear as day.

  
_"Insano, what-?"_  
_"I...I need your help, Wayne. Please."_

_Take me high and I'll sing_   
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_   
_We are one in the same_   
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_   
_Save me if I become_   
_My demons_

I don't know how much time has passed or whether it's even night or day at the moment. Not that it really matters right now. I just know that I'm not in my lab anymore and that my son is currently trying to snuggle into my lab coat. When Wayne comes into the room, my son takes his leave, wishing us both a good night. My smart and polite little boy...

_"Are you alright?"_

...Am I alright? ...Yes, yes I feel like I am right now. All the anger, the frustation, it's gone. All that's left is just contentment.  I have you, I have my son, and as much as he'd deny it, I have Spoony.

_"Yes, Wayne, I am."_

  
_Take me over the walls below_  
_Fly forever_  
_Don't let me go_  
_I need a savior to heal my pain_  
_When I become my worst enemy_  
_The enemy_

It's funny in a way. When I'm with you, it's like the world doesn't matter anymore. You chase all my problems away, if only temporarily.  This isn't something I'd ever thought I'd admit to someone, but the pressure of everything? When it feels like the only thing I can do is give up or give in? ...It frightens me that it could take control so easily.

_Take me high and I'll sing_   
_You make everything okay_   
_We are one in the same_   
_You take all of the pain away_

...Another failed invention. The fifth one in three days. It doesn't bother me though, because you've been working right along side me. Seeing you shrug off each failure like it's nothing has helped. In a way, it's oddly cathartic. Sure, we're one in the same, but we have different ways of thinking and if both of us fail, then at least I'm not alone in it.

_Take me high and I'll sing_   
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_   
_We are one in the same_   
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_   
_Save me if I become_   
_My demons_

For once, the roles have reversed and it's due to his brother. I know full well that Linksano doesn't think highly of me and the feeling is mutual. But to accuse his own brother of losing his mind? Or as he so graciously put it, _'going down a path that will only lead him to ruin and cause him to become just like me.'_ How hypocritical of Linksano to say something like that.

_"He's just mad that I've been working with you instead of him."_  
_"I can see it clearly Wayne. His remark about you becoming me is bothering you."_  
_"It's not that-! I just..."_  
_"It won't happen. Let me tell you something. You and I essentially balance each other out."_

_Take me high and I'll sing_   
_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_   
_We are one in the same_   
_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_   
_Save me if I become_   
_My demons_

I have Wayne and he has me.  As messed up as things get sometimes, it's worth it in the end.

_~Fin_


End file.
